Go Ask Neville!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Bertanya di mana Harry? Tanyakan saja pada Neville! AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, OOCness, Drarry Drabble. Don't like don't read. If you don't mind, RnR!


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Drarry

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, AU, drabble, OOCness, don't like don't read.

**A/N:** Setting di tahun keempat dan sama sekali nggak ada musuh-musuhan kecuali aura rival antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin karena beda prinsip.

**Summary:** Mencari Harry? Tanyakan saja pada Neville!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Go Ask Neville!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Harry, aku tak menemukanmu tadi pagi. Kau ke mana?"

"Aku di kamar asrama kok. Kenapa?"

"Jangan becanda, _Dude_. Tadi pagi kau tidak ada sewaktu aku mau membangunkanmu."

"Tumben. Biasanya aku yang membangunkanmu, 'kan?"

"Hmph, aku ini kalau niat bisa bangun lebih pagi daripada orang lain—ah! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Harry! Jawab saja kau ke mana pagi ini!"

"Aku di kamar, Ron. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja Neville!"

"Hmm… kau mencurigakan!"

"Terserah apapun katamu. Ayo ke kelas. Kau tidak mau kena detensi dari Prof. Snape, 'kan?"

"_Hell no!_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ada yang melihat Harry?

"Entahlah. Aku tak melihatnya sepanjang hari ini."

"Kau yakin, Seamus?"

"Ya, tanya saja Neville. Dia juga tak melihatnya kok."

"Kau tak tahu ke mana Harry, Neville?"

"Ma-maaf! A-aku tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Oi! Hei! … Kenapa dia langsung lari begitu?"

"Hihihi~ entahlah. Mungkin perlu ke kamar mandi. Ya 'kan, Parvati?"

"Ya, Padma. Hihihi~"

"… Mencurigakan."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hermione, katakan padaku di mana Harry!"

"… Apa-apaan itu? Datang-datang langsung main perintah, memangnya kau siapa!"

"Ayolah, 'Mione! Kupikir kau tahu di mana Harry berada! Beritahukan padaku!"

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengannya?"

"Err, sebetulnya sih nggak ada urusan apa-apa… Cuma penasaran aja…"

"Penasaran? Tentang apa?"

"Ckk… aku penasaran ke mana Harry menghilang. Belakangan ini dia susah ditemukan kalau di jam bebas. Pernah beberapa pagi aku ingin membangunkannya, Harry malah tidak ada. Bukannya itu aneh?"

"Ron, biarkan saja Harry. Itu 'kan terserah dia mau ke mana dan berbuat apa. Sudahlah! Aku masih harus membaca tiga buku tebal ini dan siang nanti aku ada presentasi dengan Prof. Minerva! Sush!"

"… Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan Minerva?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Iya! Maaf ganggu!"

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Kau bisa menanyakan pada Neville kalau kau mau!"

"Tanya apa?"

"Keberadaan Harry. _Now hush!_"

"… Benar, 'kan? Mencurigakan…!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hei, Collin! Kau melihat Harry?"

"Tanyakan pada Mr. Longbottom—BLITZ—Mr. Ron. Terima kasih fotonya!"

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan memotretku! Tunggu sampai aku berpose keren dulu baru kau—argh! Sial! Seenaknya memotret, seenaknya pergi pula! Dasar bocah! Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Neville?"

"Ada masalah, Mr. Weasley? Atau Anda terlalu pusing karena banyak waktu luang dan tak ada masalah makanya Anda mencari masalah?"

"Profesor Snape…"

"Ya, itu memang nama saya. Perlu saya ulangi perkenalan saya tiga tahun lalu karena Anda terkena penyakit _muggle_ yang bernama _alzheimer_?"

"Err… tidak perlu. Maaf, saya buru-buru!"

"Saya harap Anda belajar dengan baik, Mr. Weasley. Ujian OWL tinggal sebentar lagi. Saya takkan segan member nilai _Doom_ pada Anda jika hasil dalam ujian di kelas saya buruk.

"O-okay…"

"Kalau begitu, selamat siang."

"Ah, Profesor! Apa Anda tahu di mana Harry sekarang?"

"_I'm not a babysitter_!"

"… Memang bukan, 'kan?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Haaaah! Itu anak ke mana sih? Susah amat dicarinya!"

"Mungkin kau kurang usaha dalam mencarinya."

"Eh? Ah! Malfoy!"

"Terakhir kali aku cek, margaku memang Malfoy. Ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja! Sedang apa kau di sini, hah?"

"_Hello~ _Weasley, aku memang bersekolah di sini! Dan Hogwarts bukan milikmu, Kau tahu!"

"Apapun itu… menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Oh, kalau aku tak mau?"

"Jangan pancing aku untuk mencabut tongkatku, Malfoy!"

"Hee~h, aku takuu~t! Silakan saja kalau kau berani, _Weasel_!"

"Kau yang meminta, Brengsek!"

"RON!"

"Harry! Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu seharian ini!"

"Itu tak penting! Kenapa kau menodongkan tongkatmu, Ron? Turunkan."

"Ap-apa? Kau tahu siapa dia 'kan, Harry?"

"Iya, Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin. Sekarang turunkan tongkatmu karena aku harus segera membuat ramuan yang disuruh Profesor Snape."

"T-tapi 'kan dia—"

"Aku perlu bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan ramuan itu. Jadi, aku tidak mau dia terluka sebelum ramuannya selesai. Mengerti?"

"Hei, omonganmu seperti memperbolehkan dia menyerangku setelah ramuannya selesai! Kalau benar begitu, aku tak akan membantumu, Harry!"

"Hanya becanda, Draco. Ayo pergi. Sampai nanti, Ron!"

"E-eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Harry!"

"Kalau nanti kau mencariku, kau bisa bertanya pada Neville!"

"Haha~ itu pun kalau dia bisa menjawabnya. Selamat berjuang, _Weasel_!"

.

.

"Sejak kapan mereka saling memanggil nama depan? … Benar-benar mencurigakan. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Neville, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya! Ada apa dengan semua ini? Kenapa semua yang kutanyakan—minus Snape—berkata 'tanyakan pada Neville jika ingin mencari Harry'?"

"Errm… i-itu… eehh… gimana ya…"

"Sebegitu susahnya apa? Tinggal jawab aja kok!"

"Ma-masalahnya… a-aku tidak boleh bi-bicara oleh mereka…"

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"H-Harry dan M-Malfoy…"

"Hmm… KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA ATAU KUUBAH KAU MENJADI KODOK!"

"Me-mereka mengancam akan mengubahku menjadi keledai kalau aku bicara!"

"Pilih. Berubah sekarang atau nanti!"

"R-Ron!"

"PILIH, NEVILLE!"

"Me-mereka ada di Ruang Kebutuhan!"

"Heh~ nggak susah 'kan menjawab saja!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Menurutmu, apa si Longbottom akan tetap diam?"

"Kurasa mustahil, mengingat Ron sangat keras kepala."

"Kalau kau sudah menduganya, kenapa malah orang bodoh itu yang kau percayai dalam menyimpan rahasia?"

"Pertama; karena menarik. Kedua; kalau aku memilih Hermione, dia pasti akan menceramahiku setiap ada kesempatan. Ketiga; tidak mungkin aku memilih Ron ataupun yang lain 'kan?"

"_Yeah_, masuk akal juga. Tapi, bisa-bisanya kau menyebar ide seperti itu dalam Gryffindor. 'Tanyakan pada Neville Longbottom jika ada yang perlu dengan Harry Potter!'—seperti manajermu saja."

"Hahaha~ lebih baik manajer seperti Neville daripada kau, Draco~"

"Tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik menjadi manajermu, Harry."

"Hmm~ jadi kau tertarik jadi 'apa'-ku, Malfoy?"

"Menurutmu apa, Potter?"

"Kemari kau!"

"Dengan senang hati!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"HARRY!"

Hanya itu yang sempat diteriakkan Ron ketika sampai di Ruang Kebutuhan. Setelahnya hanya gelap karena kesadarannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana. Bukan karena dimantrai atau diracuni, tapi karena sebelumnya pemuda berambut merah itu melihat sesuatu yang sangat—diulangi, amat sangat mengerikan baginya. Dan sepertinya, Ron lebih suka pilihan pingsan ketimbang harus menyaksikan hal itu dari awal hingga akhir.

"Draco—hnn… kau lupa memantrai pintu ruangan ini—aaah~ agar tak ada yang bisa masuk ya?"

"Aku tak peduli akan hal sepele seperti itu, Kau tahu?"

"Aakh! Kau ini—aah~ nngh~ kasihan Ron 'kan—aakh!"

"Humm~ biarkan saja… aku tak peduli…"

"Hahaha~ tega—ahnn!"

"_Time to shut up, Baby~_"

"Hmm~ _make me, Honey~_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keesokan harinya, seorang murid dari asrama Ravenclaw datang menghampiri meja makan Gryffindor, bermaksud menemui Harry. Ketika murid itu bertanya di mana sang anak emas, serentak semua menjawab,

"Tanyakan saja pada Neville."

Murid itu pun pergi mencari seseorang yang dipanggil Neville itu.

Rupanya bukan hanya Ron saja yang melihat itu, nyaris semua anak asrama Gryffindor pernah melihatnya. Tentu saja, yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah tak lain tak bukan, Neville Longbottom.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah sejak kapan kedua pemuda yang mereka lihat menjalin suatu hubungan? Apa perlu bertanya pada Neville juga? Sebaiknya jangan karena Longbottom sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

**FIN**

Okeh, Kyou tau kalo fic ini gaje dan gak mining. Kyou lagi mencoba kembali menulis setelah beberapa saat kena pra-WB. Kyou harap fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur.

_Still mind to review? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
